Slavery
by Amazingpinkz14
Summary: Bella comes home and gets tricked by Charlie! Was harrypotterfan1999twilight 's rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

I have taken over for harrypotterfan1999twilight. This chapter is theirs and I will carry on from the next chapter.

"Hey Bells! How was school?" called Charlie, when I walked through the door.

"Good." I said. "Nothing special."

"Hey, I need you to sign this form now that you have turned 18, saying that you will live with your parent until you have graduated and gone to college. It's for the police." said Charlie.

"Sure..." I said. I quickly signed, not reading any of it. " Well, see you later for dinner."

"Not so fast slave!" Charlie said.

"What did you call me?" I said.

"Slave. That's what you are. I would appreciate a master at the end of every sentence too, slave."

"WHAT!"

"You signed away your life to me. See for yourself."

The Contract

I, Bella Swan, hereinafter referred to as "slave", submit, of my own free will, to MASTER Charlie Swan, hereinafter referred to as "MASTER", and agree to the following terms and conditions as stated in this Contract of Slavery.

Article I

I am a slave and the owned property of my MASTER.

Article II

I agree to complete and instant obedience of any command from my MASTER.

Article III

I agree to be trained in any manner my MASTER wishes.

Article IV

I agree and will submit to any discipline or punishment my MASTER sees fit.

This might include, but is not limited to:

Punishment strokes, delivered in any manner my MASTER chooses; Prolonged bondage or gagging in any manner my MASTER chooses; Being forced to sleep on the floor, in chains or bondage as my MASTER sees fit; Confinement in a cage, cell or locked box; Deprivation of food or sleep; Assignment and completion of punishment tasks; Humiliation.

Article V

I agree to put on, wear, or take off any article of clothing or instrument of bondage, at any time, at the command of my MASTER.

Article VI

I agree to be marked (using a temporary means of marking) or shaved in whatever manner and at whatever time my MASTER sees fit.

Article VIII,

I agree to conform to the following behavioral specifications:

I will not sit, lie on or use the furniture without the expressed permission of the MASTER.

I will not go to the bathroom without permission from my MASTER.

I will keep myself scrupulously clean at all times.

I will not get into or out of bed without my MASTER's permission.

I will not eat or drink without the permission of my MASTER.

I shall never embarrass my MASTER in any way.

I will not engage in malicious gossip or use insulting or demeaning language towards others.

I will not act defensively when questioned by my MASTER.

I will never interrupt my MASTER, or others when speaking.

I will lose weight or be developed by working out to suit my MASTER.

I will not engage in sex, intimate touching, or engage in any scene without the expressed permission of my MASTER.

I will always serve the MASTER in a kneeling position, eyes downward, and holding the position until released by my MASTER.

I will tell the truth at all times.

I will inform my MASTER promptly if I break any of my MASTER's rules.

The slave agrees to these articles provided the MASTER does not expose the slave to:

- Hazards that endanger the slave's life, like the HIV/AIDS and other sexually transmitted deceases.

- Legal repercussions

- He will keep this slave's secret at all times.

I understand that as a slave I have no rights of revocation and that disobedience in any form will result in painful, mental and physical punishment. I, further, release the "MASTER" from any past, present, or future liability in connection with or as a result of this agreement.

I, therefore agree to, by the affixation of my signature, this Contract of Slavery and freely give myself to the "MASTER".

signature of Bella Swan / signature of Charlie Swan

"WHAT?" I said again, not wanting to believe this.

Ch. 2

What had just happened here? I thought. I couldn't grasp what had happened.

Charlie grabbed my arm and forced me downstairs through a secret door. Downstairs, there were several odd and kinky things. There was some sort of bar, handcuffs, a cage? and a box that was closed.

"What is this?" I asked. In response, Charlie kicked my butt. Very hard. "OW! What the ** was that for?" I asked.

Charlie didn't answer. He just pulled me over to the bar that was against the wall. Charlie grabbed my clothes, ripping them off. I couldn't fight back; he was too strong. He cuffed my hands to the top bar and cuffed my ankles to the wall. He then put a collar around my neck with a leash and tied that to a bar above my head.

"WHAT THE **ING ** IS THIS DAD... WAIT, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" I screamed at Charlie as he walked away to the box. He got something round out and a cane.

"This is for screaming at me." Charlie said as he hit me on the boobs with the cane. It hurt like hell. Charlie hit me again and again on my boobs and stomach. It must have been 10 times on my boobs altogether and 10 times on my stomach.

"This is for denying your slavery." Charlie took the round thing, opening my legs. He rammed the round thing up my **. I would have screamed but I couldn't. Without noticing, Charlie had put a gag on me. My screaming just came out as a muffled sound.

Finally Charlie released me after I orgasmed 5 times. He handcuffed my hands behind my back and using the leash led and pulled me over to the cage. He forced me in and locked the cage door.

"See you in the morning, puppy!" Charlie said as he turned off the light.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

I slept straight away which wasn't very surprising. I had had a very... Strange, disturbing, sick, afternoon. Being tricked into becoming my own fathers personal slave wasn't something I was expecting, or wanted. And now I'm stuck in a cage, with a collar around my neck, dreading what is going to happen today. Charlie then opened the door to the basement the light flooded my eyes.

"hello, puppy." He said, I could here the smugness in his voice. I didn't reply.

"Answer me!" He ordered. I just stared at him. I am not going to give in to his demands.

He was in front of me in seconds, staring me in the face. In the back of my mind I vaguely wondered how he got over to me so fast. The next thing I knew the cage was open and he was pulling me out by my hair. He threw me onto a table I didn't realize was in here. I was tied up faced down.

"If you don't do as your told, you get punished slave." He told me calmly.

Suddenly I felt something strike my back viciously, I screamed from pain and shock. Another strike to my back. And another, more screaming from me. This continued and soon my back was burning from being struck by what I guessed was a horse whip. The pain was intense I was on the brink of passing out. Charlie finally stopped and I was untied. I stayed still, not wanting to move because of the pain.

"turn over." He ordered. I stayed still, turn over? That would make the pain worse!

" I said turn over." He said calmly but he sounded deadly. I started to turn slowly, the pain got too much and I collapsed face down. I was suddenly facing Charlie's face, had he turned me over?

"Well at least your learning, I will let you off easy this time slave." He gave me a sickening smile. He got on top of me and I realized he wasn't wearing anything! He was going to rape me! No! This is wrong! He is supposed to me my dad! He is supposed to protect me from things like this! "No! Please don't dad!" I cried desperately. He slapped me round the face.

"I will do as I please, Slave, And you will call me Master!" With that he plunged deep within me, braking my barrier. I screamed in pain.

"You like that don't you slave!" He laughed. He pulled his length out and plunged back in again. I screamed again. He repeated that again and again, getting faster and faster. Soon he was going at what seemed like an inhuman speed, but that's not possible is it? I was screaming silently as my voice had long gone. Why is this happening to me? Had Alice not seen me? Why is Edward not helping me? Does he not care anymore? He had been ignoring me since the Jasper incident on my birthday a week ago. Do they want this to happen to me? What about Jacob? Why does he not help me? Does my best friend hate me to? I realized I was silently screaming Edwards name. Charlie slapped me so hard he broke my nose. I blacked out, feeling no pain, no betrayal, nothing. I liked that. Savor it I thought, I will wake soon, back to everything, back to slavery.


End file.
